A Definitive Conversation
by katmd
Summary: Severus decides to have a serious discussion with Hermione. Fluffy, one shot follow up to 'The Conversationalist's Dilemma' and 'The Recluse's Nightmare.'


Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.

Truly, Severus Snape enjoyed living alone and leading a fairly solitary life. But he had, somehow, come to the point in his life in which his friends often needed reminding of this.

"Why don't you ask her to move into the dungeons, Severus," Minerva had prodded one afternoon over tea.

"Because," said Severus, "she has a lovely flat in London. She likes her independence. We _both_ like our independence."

Minerva had smirked in response.

Albus was just as bad, of course. "Invite her to stay the summer with us, Severus," he had suggested. "A summer in Scotland in just what the girl needs."

"Why?" said Severus.

Albus had shrugged and twinkled knowingly, as if this were a sufficient answer.

The Potter-Weasleys had tried a slightly different approach when they invited him to The Three Broomsticks for a round. "You could always move in with her," Harry had said as he nursed his pint.

"Yes!" Ron had agreed, quite emphatically. "That flat of hers is lovely, you know."

"I know," Severus grumbled. "But I enjoy the solitariness of my dungeons."

Ron and Harry snorted simultaneously, and then gave each other gooey, loving smiles that made Severus's stomach lurch. They were too happy for their own good.

It was Draco Malfoy who ended up being the most persuasive. "Look," Draco had said when he showed up in the dungeons one Sunday afternoon, "Ginny says you and Hermione need to take your relationship to the next level. Therefore, we're going to Diagon Alley to visit Jones, Jones, and Hollinder, and we're buying a ring. And then, you're going to give it to her, and in about a year, you're going to marry her. And, you know what? You're damn well going to like it, Uncle, or Ginny might just hex my bits off. And there is no way we're going to let that happen."

Severus had gawked at his cousin. "Jones, Jones, and Hollinder?"

"Yes," Draco said, nodding his head at the name of the Wizarding world's finest jeweler. "Only the best for your Hermione. It's no more than she deserves."

"Draco!" Severus sputtered. "I am a teacher! _A teacher_. I do not have sufficient funds to make a purchase at such a place."

"Oh, do shut up, Uncle," Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. "I know full well you have some of that Snape family treasure stowed in the back of your vault. And you needn't worry about getting a good price. The Malfoys have been loyal customers for generations, and Ted will be sure to give us a good price."

"Ted?" Severus echoed.

"Yes," Draco nodded, "Ted Jones. The jeweler."

"Ah," said Severus. He then winced as another thought occurred to him. "Please, please, please don't tell me that iceberg on Ginny's hand is one of the lower end models…"

"Oh," said Draco, "it's not. Don't worry Uncle, we'll find something perfect for Hermione."

"And reasonable?" added Severus.

"Yes, Uncle," Draco sighed; it was an exasperated sound. "Something reasonable, as well."

The following Sunday, Severus apparated from Hogsmeade to The Leaky Cauldron where he was to meet Draco. He was slightly surprised when he met not only Draco, but Ginny, the Potter-Weasleys, and all four of the Malfoy brats, as well.

"Does it really take an army to do this?" Severus asked as he stared at the group of people before him.

"No!" said Harry as he took Severus by the arm and steered to the back of the pub and the brick entryway to Diagon Alley. "Of course not, Severus. Ron and I came along to watch the kids while Draco and Ginny take you shopping."

"Ah," said Severus. "That is a relief."

Once that had passed through the bricks and into the alley, Ginny replaced Harry at his arm and he was half pushed, half dragged to Jones, Jones, and Hollinder.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" a tall, waif-like man said from where he stood behind on the shop's glass cases as Severus was nearly thrown through the doorway of the shop. "Why and Mr. Malfoy! How lovely to see you both, and you've brought a friend, I see."

"Yes, Mr. Jones," said Ginny as she pulled Severus towards the case behind which the Jones fellow stood. "Mr. Snape here is looking to purchase some jewelry."

"Ah," said Mr. Jones, the jeweler, nodding sagely. "What kind of jewelry will you be purchasing today, Mr. Snape?"

Mr. Snape thought he did not like his purchase being addressed as definite by this clerk. What if Mr. Snape decided he didn't like anything this Jones fellow had and decided not purchase anything or decided to take his business else where? What if Mr. Snape…

"Mr. Snape is looking for an engagement ring," Draco said on Severus's left when he failed to answer for himself, looking at him as though he thought his cousin to be quite odd.

"Er, yes," said Severus, finding his voice. "I'd like to purchase an engagement ring."

"Excellent!" said Jones the jeweler. "Now are you more of the traditional diamond ring sort of man, or are you looking for something a bit more unique?"

"Erm…" said Severus, looking at Ginny and Draco for help.

"A combination, I think," said Ginny. "Perhaps a unique diamond ring?"

"Yes," said Draco, nodding, "that sounds perfect. Something traditional with a little bit of a flair."

"I have some lovely new solitaires," said Jones the jeweler, "that are set with the most extraordinary bands. Would you like to take a look at them, Mr. Snape?"

Mr. Snape said that he would, and Jones the jeweler waved his wand so that various rings appeared from nowhere and settled themselves onto the case before Severus. The first thing Severus noticed was the size of the diamonds; they ranged anywhere from large to obscenely large. But he did have to admit, reluctantly, that they were all quite lovely.

"As you will notice, Mr. Snape," said Jones the jeweler, picking up one of the rings whose diamond fell somewhere in the middle of the range and gesturing for Snape to lean in and take a closer look, "the bands are all engraved with this lovely floral pattern. We happen to have matching wedding bands, so that when you come back to make purchase, we will be able to provide you with a nice set."

Snape frowned at the man's presumptions. Really, who was to say that he wouldn't just go somewhere else for the wedding bands and…

"Ooh," cooed Ginny Malfoy, interrupting Severus's thoughts as she bent over to inspect the ring from beside him. "It's gorgeous! Hermione will absolutely adore this, don't you think Draco?"

Draco leant in from Snape's other side. "I think she shall, yes. She would certainly appreciate the delicacy of the engraving."

Severus sighed, knowing his purchase had been decided upon. "How much?" he asked, frowning despite the fact that everyone around him was suddenly grinning brilliantly and idiotically at him.

"Now," said Draco, two weeks later as Severus sat in Malfoy Manor while Ginny picked imaginary bits of lint from his robes and Draco, The Potter-Weasleys, and young Lucius Malfoy watched on. "Do you remember what you're going to say?"

"Yes," Severus growled. "I am going to tell her that I cannot bear to think of living the rest of my life without her and give her the ring and ask her to marry me. I am not a complete imbecile, Draco."

"You aren't going to say it like that, are you?" said the red-haired half of the Potter-Weasleys.

"It's not at all romantic, you know," added the black-haired half.

"Are you going to marry Hermione, Uncle Severus?" asked Lucius.

"Yes," said Severus. "That is if she accepts my proposal."

"Why?" said Lucius.

And Snape frowned. Why was he proposing to Hermione? Apart from the fact that Draco left him no other options? "I am quite fond of her."

"Oh Severus," said Ginny as she brushed at his back for what seemed like the millionth time. "You don't have to be embarrassed. We're practically family. You can say it in front of us."

"Say what?" he asked.

"That you love her, of course," said Ginny. "She's told me how wonderful it is when you say it, you know. She says it makes her want to cry when you say it."

"Cry?" said Severus, raising two eyebrows. "Why on earth would it make her want to cry?"

"Because," said Ginny, continuing to swipe at his clothes, "she says you say with an incredible amount of sincerity and that you speak the words as if they were a prayer." She paused her picking to sigh. "It's just so romantic."

Severus felt his cheeks burn bright red. "Yes," he grumbled, "well."

"Obviously you should say it when you propose then," offered one of the Potter-Weasleys.

"Obviously," said the other.

Severus sighed. "Right."

"I don't think you should marry Hermione," said Lucius.

"And why not?" asked Draco.

"Because," drawled Lucius, rolling his eyes as if it annoyed him to be questioned. "Then he'll have his own babies and he'll never have time to spend with us."

"Oh," said Severus, "I am afraid that is very much untrue, Lucius. Hermione and I have no plans for children, and I very much doubt we ever will have plans for them."

"I wouldn't be too quick to say that, Uncle," Draco said, smirking. "Trust me when I say no matter what you plan, what actually happens is usually quite different."

"Hmph," said Severus, knowing this was quite true as he had never, ever in his life once planned on sitting in Malfoy Manor and going over the particulars of the speech he was going to use to propose to Hermione Granger.

"Will I have to call her Auntie Hermione?" asked Lucius.

"Yes," said Ginny, "of course. Why wouldn't you?"

"It doesn't sound good," said Lucius. "It's too long."

"Then shorten it," said the red-haired Potter-Weasley. "Like Auntie Herm, or something."

Lucius shrugged. "I guess that will do."

"Ahem," said the house elf, Pinchy, as he walked into the room. "Miss Hermione Granger has arrived."

"Oh!" said Ginny leaping away from Severus. "Show her in, then, Pinchy."

"Certainly, Madam," said Pinchy, giving a low bow and retreating from the room.

Severus stood from his seat, and tried to ignore the way his palms had already started sweating and the way his heart rate had tripled. He nervously patted his trouser pocket, checking that the small jewelry box with the ring was still there; it was.

He took a deep breath and watched as Hermione was led into the room by Pinchy, a puzzled look on her face. "Hello," she said, raising an eyebrow, "everyone."

"Hermione!" the Potter-Weasleys exclaimed simultaneously, and then giggled, giving each other the same sickly sweet grin they had given each other weeks before in Severus's presence.

"Are you ready to go, Severus?" she asked, looking at him and giving him a small smile.

"Yes," he croaked; his throat had suddenly gone quite dry. "Yes, of course."

"Good," Hermione said, her smile growing. "Well, I suppose we'll see all of you later," she said to the others as she waited for him to make his way over to where she stood in the doorway. She took his hand when he stood beside her. "You can do the apparating as you know where we're going."

"Right," said Severus. He took one last look at his friends before disapparating from the Malfoys' living room, hoping Hermione did not happen to catch the thumbs up both of the Potter-Weasleys had flashed him.

"Hello," said Hermione when they arrived on the sidewalk in front of the, standing on tip toes to plant a kiss on Severus's mouth. Severus loved it when she did this. He absolutely loved it when she kissed him at those moments he least expected it. Kissing her was always lovely, of course, her mouth always so soft and warm against his, but when the kisses seemed to appear out of nowhere, they always seemed a bit sweeter.

"Hi," Severus sighed when she pulled away. Hermione just smiled, took his hand, and pulled him into the restaurant. Snape gave his name to the hostess, and soon she was escorting the couple back to the corner table Draco had arranged for the restaurant to reserve.

"This is nice," Hermione commented, as Severus pulled her seat out for her.

"Yes," Severus agreed as he went around the table to take his own seat. "Draco suggested it."

"Did he?" Hermione said as she took her napkin and laid it on her lap. "Well, it does seem like a Malfoy establishment, doesn't it?"

"Mmm," Severus said as he again patted his pocket. The jewelry box was, thankfully, still there. Now, all he had to do was wait for the right opportunity.

Dinner passed as theirs usually did. They discussed their work, their friends, books they had recently read; Hermione stole bites of Severus's food and he finished off her meal when she decided that she liked his better than her own. Eventually the waiter showed up asking if they wanted coffee or desert. Severus agreed to coffee, as did Hermione, and soon they were sitting in a comfortable silence as they sipped their beverages.

"Why did you want to meet at the Manor?" Hermione asked eventually.

"Erm," said Severus, "I just had to speak with Draco about some things before we went out this evening."

"Ah," she replied. "Why was the whole gang there?"

"I assume by 'whole gang' you mean the Potter-Weasleys?" Severus asked.

"Well," she said, "yes, I suppose that's what I mean."

Severus shrugged. "I believe they explained that they had nothing better to do than spend their evening in the company of their favorite nephews."

"I see," said Hermione, smiling. "They are quite good to the boys."

"Indeed," Severus replied.

"Though not as good, I think, as you are," she added, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You flatter me."

"No," she replied, "I'm just speaking my opinion of the matter as derived from countless observations."

"Mmm," Snape sighed, feeling his hand reach into his pocket to grasp the small, velvet box. "Hermione," he said.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I've wanted to say something to you for quite awhile now."

"Yes?" she asked again.

"I," he began, pausing to gulp and pull the box out of his pocket. "I love you."

She smiled. "Oh, Severus, I love you, too."

He gave her a weak grin as he lifted the box and set it on the table before him, next to his coffee cup. "Everyone has been suggesting different ways for us to 'take our relationship to the next level,' as Ginny called it. I'm afraid Draco was the only one who had an idea that appealed to me." He paused, opening the ring box's lid, and sliding it across the table so that it sat beside her coffee cup.

Hermione's eyes, he noticed, had doubled in size as they shot from his face, to the ring, and back to his face. "What's this?" she squeaked.

"Really, Miss Granger," he sneered, "I was under the impression that you were an intelligent woman. Don't tell me you can't figure it out for yourself."

Hemione glared at him, but it was rendered ineffectual by the bright smile on her face. "Well, are you going to actually ask me the question or are we just going to sit here and stare at jewelry all evening?"

He smirked. "The jewelry is quite lovely…"

"Severus," she said softly, her tone one of warning though her smile still shone brilliantly.

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hermione Granger," he began gruffly, "would you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

She grinned at him as she took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto the fourth finger of her left hand. "I suppose I might."

Severus reached across the table and took her hand with his own. He pulled it towards him so that, upon leaning down, he was able to kiss her hand softly and murmur, "Thank you."

Hermione's smile grew in size, and Severus thought he saw tears shining in her eyes. "You're very welcome, Severus. Very, very welcome."

All he could think to do was smile back.

----

_Author's Note: Mmm, fluff. Hehe. I do notice that I left room for more, but I cannot guarantee it. I may like to revisit this little set up, as I do enjoy writing about it. So maybe more in the future, but no promises. Thanks so much for reading._


End file.
